Mind Wandering
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 03 |episodeNumber= 03 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Laughs over Coffee |nextEpisode= Once Was }} is the second episode of season three of Happy Hill. Synopsis A resident opens up to another, someone new introduces themself and someone finds something that could change their situation in Redwood. Plot --- Noah sits in the park, Jayme walks over to him as he swings his legs off a bench. Jayme says hi, sitting next to him. Noah says hi back and Jayme asks why he seemed so gloom earlier in the butterfly trail. Noah tells him it’s nothing and he shouldn’t worry but Jayme insists that if anything is still bothering him, people in the town will understand. Noah takes a sharp breath in, considering opening up to Jayme about his thoughts and feeling but he decides against it. Noah tells Jayme how he wouldn’t want to burden him with his thoughts and Jayme shrugs, telling him that’s not the case at all. Jayme tells him how over the past three months getting to know the people in this town has been an incredible experience and that he is very happy to know everyone here, he tells Noah that despite what happened he hopes they’re all able to move past it and continue their happy lives together as friends. Noah nods, thinking about what Jayme said. Jayme tells him to think about it, giving him a manly pat in the thigh before getting up again, heading away towards Chey who is waiting outside the stage. Sara introduces herself to the group, the group of Steven, Purry, Miguel, Maria and Arianna doing the same. Sara tells them how she’s new to town and isn’t really familiar with the places here. Arianna smiles, offering the seat beside her to Sara, who gladly takes it. Miguel’s eyes squint a little, looking at Sara. Maria notices this and pinches him slightly on the arm, telling him to stop. Miguel looks at Maria, flashing her a look of “Really?”. Steven puts the mug he was cleaning down under the counter and leans on the counter, joining whatever discussion they’re about to have. Jamie gets in his car, starting it and grabbing his phone. He dials a number and presses call, pushing the phone against his ear. When the person on the other side picks up, he smiles widely and says hello charmingly. The other person’s voice cannot be heard, but Jamie replies to whatever they say with “I’m coming now.” Sara asks the group what a great place in town is, Purry points out that the beach is a very nice place to be at sunset. Sara turns to Purry and asks her, along with the rest of the group, if they could go sightseeing one time. Purry nods, saying that she’d love to. Steven says that they can make a date of it. Noah gets off the bench after ten minutes of sitting, doing nothing. He looks up towards the stage and decides to begin walking towards it. He scratches his head as his thoughts continue to run through his mind. Will this stop? Will it ever end? What is happening? He gets to the stage and enters, spotting Ashley coming out of the bathroom. She welcomes him, Noah asks where Jayme and Chey might be. Ashley says they’re probably down at the main stage. Noah thanks her and enters the hallway, heading towards the big doors at the end. Miguel looks at his watch, telling the group that him and Maria have to go or they’re going to miss their reservations. Maria tells Miguel that she wants to stay just a bit longer so Miguel says he’ll go get dressed and then meet her back here in an hour. Maria smiles and turns back to talking to Arianna about Jamie, although Arianna brushes her off as she doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. Miguel heads out. Miguel wanders down the street, checking his watch again to make sure he has time. Suddenly he bumps into Austin, who steps back a little. Austin apologizes for bumping into him and tries to squeeze past. Miguel moves back a little and asks Austin if he still thinks that he hates him. Austin’s suddenly feels very awkward, his eyes widening. Austin says that he doesn’t know anymore and that it’s been three months, he’d rather not talk about it. Miguel nods, waving slightly to Austin as a que for him to quickly leave. Miguel arrives at his apartment. Miguel stops as he sees a note tucked into his door, he seems rather suspicious. He opens the door to release the note and takes it into his hands, unfolding it. His eyes widen as he reads what is written. Noah approaches Jayme and Chey, who are sitting on the stage. Jayme greets Noah warmly as he asks what’s up. Noah tells Jayme that he’s been thinking about what he said to him earlier in the park, Jayme nods. Noah takes a deep breath and starts telling Jayme everything that’s been bothering him, starting from finding the alien piece. Noah tells Jayme how he feels as though, after three months, he still feel like he let Purry down. Noah keeps talking about how it was all his fault that Luke died. Jayme shakes his head and tells him that it’s not, but Noah says that there’s no denying that if he hadn’t picked up the piece in the butterfly trail, nothing would have happened. Miguel sits at his table, the note crumpled in his fist. Maria opens the apartment door unexpectedly, forcing Miguel to shove the note into his pocket. Maria asks what’s wrong, she’s been waiting for ages. Miguel apologizes, lying to her that he somehow felt sick all of a sudden. Maria feels his forehead and tells him he is rather hot. Miguel says how he should just go to bed. Maria says that most likely the best option if he’s so warm. Miguel goes to bed, but before he does he throws the note into the bin. Credits *Miguel *Maria *Steven *Andrew *Purry *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Sara Trivia *